Star Struck
by Tim46billion
Summary: Stern Aster finds a hammer that is more than it seems. She, along with her team face down Salem, when something unexpected happens.


Star Struck

A new Beginning

* * *

A hammer.

That's all there was in this stupid temple.

Her father had told her that if she could get to the central treasure room of this temple, her semblance would reveal itself. He didn't tell her this, but she knew he also hoped that maybe she'd finally start talking again. She hadn't spoken since the doctor had told her she couldn't be a huntress without a semblance.

But all there was a hammer. And not even a gold one, it was dull grey, a massive rectangular head and a shaft that towered over even her father.

Suddenly the door she'd closed behind her reopened, admitting one of the strange people she'd had to sneak past.

"What are you doing here, Girl! That hammer has killed everyone that has attempted to touch it! Get out of here!"

Everyone dies, huh? Sounds like a plan.

She sprinted over, and before he could stop her, grasped the handle with both hands.

A shock wave exploded outwards from the head, stirring the dust in the room and blocking the girl and the hammer from the view of the men in the doorway. They shielded their eyes from the dust, and when it cleared, gone was the shy, demure girl who welcomed the chance to die; in her place was a powerful hammer-wielder who would not be swayed from becoming a huntress.

Too bad she was holding a valuable artifact and would not be able to leave without a fight.

"Get her!" called the lead man.

They pulled short swords out from sheaths and came at her. The first three were down in seconds; the rest weren't so lucky.

Her first strike blazed with the fire of a thousand suns, even though there was only one in the room. In the head of the hammer a large blue star had appeared in the center of one of the smallest faces of the head. She spun the hammer with skill beyond her years, slamming whatever face she chose into heads, sides, arms, and legs. The poor men never stood a chance.

Eventually she was leaving via the main chamber, when she was stopped by an old man. He stood in the middle of the doorway. He bore no weapon, and held his hand up as if to ask her to stop.

"Take care of that hammer. It was handed down to me from my grandfather's grandfather. We've guarded this hammer for so long, we've forgotten what it's name was. Treat it well. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Stern. Stern Aster."

* * *

Pink Trailer

She sat in a dark corner of her room; well, it wasn't her pm room; she shared it with about nineteen other orphans. But hey, they left her alone with her tinkering, so that was okay.

Currently she was trying to build a weapon. She wanted to be a huntress, and the first step to being a huntress was to build a weapon. There was only one problem: she couldn't decide what weapon she wanted.

Not for the first time, she cursed her semblance. Her semblance often filled her with wonderful ideas, but often because of her station in life she could never afford any materials. For now, she would try to design, but once again her semblance made it impossible, if the growing pile of scrapped designs was any evidence.

"Hey, Watermelon, whatcha drawing?" said Ashley Grey, not an orphan but a ward of the state, and resident bully.

"Go away, Ash. Just because you have a future doesn't mean that the rest of us can just sit around waiting. I'm going to secure my future-"

"Yeah right. You have no future. Look at these things, none of them will ever work."

"Shut up, Ash."

"Make me."

She'd had enough. "Fine. You asked for it." She turned and punched Ashley straight across the mouth.

Ashley went down, but her "followers" immediately moved to tackle the girl. She rolled under the first, round house kicked the second, but was grabbed by the third. The first two started pounding her, but only for so long.

"CHILDREN!"

Though the Headmistress of the dorm often let them do what they wanted, there was one day a year when the older tenants were asked to behave and stand in line for an "inspection" of sorts. Those that could, lined up immediately at the shout of the Mistress.

In walked two men, one blonde, scruffy, and had tattoos, the other clean, polished, and immediately recognizable as the Dean of Signal academy.

"Hello, children. My name is Professor Terrence Orville Theodore Oliver, and this is my associate, Tai-Yang Xiao-Long. He and I are Professors at Signal academy, and are looking for students to join Signal to become Hunters and Huntresses in training. Who's interested?"

"I am!" called a small voice from the end of the line.

Tai looked down the line to see an incredibly small girl standing confidently in front of the line.

"What is your semblance?" he asked.

"I can build anything and everything I think of in seconds, and instinctively know how to use it."

"Alright, your entrance exam is to build me a weapon using only the items in this room. I'll pay for any damages made."

Her eyes widened, but she steeled herself regardless.

Looking around, she thought long and hard. She could make a simple wooden sword and pass the test, but she wanted to impress as well.

She noticed that the bed frames were made of metal, and that there was a clock in the corner. She turned towards a visibly fuming mistress and smirked, before immediately tearing several links of pipe from the beds, and scavenging the clock for the remaining parts she needed. When she had finished, she had built a crank operated Gatling gun using the clockwork and small metal pieces, using the metal frames as un-rifled barrels. The other children, Professor Oliver, and the Mistress could only stare in shock.

Tai, however...

"What's your name, Kid?"

"Tourmaline Cameo."

"Pack your things, you're coming to Signal."

* * *

Purple Trailer

The large man pushed open the doors of the club, growling lowly as people yelled in astonishment.

The boy's eyes were half lidded, hips swaying seductively and drawing eyes of the patrons as he slithered and danced around the pole against his back.

"Where is he?!" He yelled, his voice only just audible above the deep thrusting beat.

His red painted lips curled into a smile.

Showtime.

Samus was seething. That little bitch was supposedly here. He turned, almost frothing at the mouth as the crowd silenced. He then noticed the room had fallen silent, something almost impossible for a night club in full swing. He turned again to see what had caught their attention.

Amethyst smiled coyly, looking out at the crowd through his lashes. Everyone's eyes were on him. Samus' in particular. Perfect. The spotlight was hot, hotter than the body heat of the hundreds of club patrons. It was almost suffocating. He'd need a drink after this. But, first thing's first.

He strode forward, pushing off the pole behind him to strut down the catwalk to the platform in the middle of the room. He leaned forward, his fingers holding his body up as he flipped forward slowly and decisively. His feet landed flat on the platform so he was bent backwards and a cheer ripped through the crowd as he straightened, continuing his way to the platform.

He gripped a pole that had begun to rise from the floor, hopping up and squeezing his thighs around it as twirled on it, rising higher and higher until the pole connected with the ceiling. He spun around as he descended, stopping just above four feet off the ground, prompting another cheer from the crowd.

Samus locked his eyes on the teen. /Fuck./ He hissed in his head. He pushed forward through the crowd, ignoring their indignant cries as he neared the stage. "Samus." Amethyst hummed, smiling at him as he was now on the floor of the platform, head dangling off the edge precariously.

"Amethyst. Darling. Sweetheart." He stressed, hands placed on the edge of the platform. "You took something from me."

"Did I?" He asked flippantly, turning onto his stomach.

"Yeah." Dust flew around, his fist planted on the spot where Amethysts head was. His eyes widened in realization before his head jerked down, slamming into the floor.

Amethyst hummed, foot planted firmly on the back of his head.

"Now, Now." He said through clenched teeth, his leg glowing bright red near the ankle. "No need to get- testy!" He yelled, rearing back and kicking the stocky male. The glow grew brighter, traveling down to the toe of his boot as his foot connected with him and sent Samus soaring out of the Club. Through the wall. "You'll get your car back when I'm done with it."

"Now." He turned, sashaying over to the bar. He winked at the trembling bartender, who was trying to act normally. "How about a drink?" He asked with a coy smile.

* * *

Green Trailer

The tip of a mountain that is said to hold up the heavens. None had ever made it to the top, or at least none had ever returned. Roran stood outside his cabin on the peak of the mountain, a light snow blanketing the entire area as Cinder stood across from him. She eyed him hungrily, even after their night together, like a predator eyeing a piece of meat.

"Now that I've explained everything to you my dear...won't you join our crusade?"

Roran stared at her, his crimson eyes blank and void of emotion.

"No." He stated simply.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Excuse me?"

"No." He repeated, his thick accent gliding off his tongue. Her eyes began to flare in anger.

"And why not?"

Roran smirked. "Not worth my time."

She almost began to attack before she took a deep breath and smirked at him

"If you won't come willingly..." She snapped and a specialty bullhead flew up and landed behind her. White Fang filed out of the ship, and Cinder locked eyes with him "Then we'll take you."

He chuckled "You can try." He stated simply as one of the more arrogant White Fang grunts charged at him alone, followed soon by three others. The grunt tried to slash Roran's chest, but the man grabbed the blade and broke it before his knee collided with the grunt's gut, lifting him off the ground. Roran then grabbed him by one of the ankles. He swung the man around and slammed him into the grunts as they came to him, left then right, before he swung the man upwards on the last one, sending the last charging grunt high into the air. He let go of the man and spun around, delivering a powerful punch to his jaw, sending him flying. He immediately spun to the side, bringing his leg up high and slamming it into the back of the falling grunt in a downwards axe kick, the force of which broke the ground and caused dozens of chunks of rock to fly up. He looked past and saw a grunt getting ready to fire so he grabbed one of the airborne stone between his right pointer and middle fingers. He then spun and threw it back-handed down the barrel at the same time the man shot. The gun exploded and sent him flying off the mountain.

Cinder's eyes flared and she began to shoot arrow after arrow at the giant bear Faunus. He merely chuckled and blocked the arrows...by letting them puncture his left arm.

"Please. Tigers bite much harder than this," he taunted, blocking arrow after arrow, his arm resembling a pincushion.

I can't keep blocking like this much longer, he thought, though he didn't let it show that it affected him at all.

She finally stopped, glaring daggers at the bear "Even you can't keep this up forever." Roran raised an eyebrow and gripped all the arrows, yanking them all out at once

"And what makes you say that?"

She smirked "Not this fight. You can't stay on this mountain forever Roran. You will leave. And it will be to come right to me." She said confidently.

Roran's face gained a blank before he sighed "Maybe I can't stay here. But I won't come to you. Now is time to live up to your name..." He slammed his palm into the ground and the earth shifted and broke, the entire area of the bullhead and where Cinder stood began to crumble and slide down the mountain "And fall." He said as the bullhead and the woman fell off the mountain. He stared out, off of his mountain in thought. Petunia, his immense tiger, trotted over to him and sat beside him. He sighed as he rubbed between her ears

"Maybe...our world...is just too small."

* * *

Roran sighed when he reached the beach. He'd been walking and swimming for weeks, leaving his tigers and home behind in favor of moving to where Cinder would be hard pressed to find him.

The port town he climbed out of the ocean at seemed to be having some sort of commotion at the airship docks. He saw a small woman with white hair and wearing a black trench coat.

"Excuse me, Tiny Human. What is commotion?"

Stern looked up at him in aw. "Did you just climb out of the ocean?"

"Da. Does one not usually climb out of water after swim?"

"Where did you swim from?"

He pointed behind him. "About five moons that way."

Stern was floored. "You swam for five straight days?"

"Da. Is no problem. I have made long journeys before no problem. I am very strong."

"You're coming with me. Don't ask questions."

Stern reached up and grabbed his hand, but was unable to move him. She pulled again, harder, and yet nothing happened. Finally, she spun her hammer around and hooked the head around his backside and dragged him towards the docks.

"Where are we going, Tiny Human?"

"You'll find out."


End file.
